


Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow

by LadyGlade



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGlade/pseuds/LadyGlade
Summary: Edmund's thoughts on his past, present and future.
Kudos: 2





	Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow

Remember when we vowed the vows and walked the walk  
Gave our hearts, made the start and it was hard  
We lived and learned, life threw curves  
There was joy, there was hurt  
Remember when  
-Alan Jackson

Yesterday I remember it started out as a simple mistake, but soon turned into my worst nightmare. Sometimes I wish I could turn back time and take back some of the things I said and did, but it's too late. Nothing I could do or say would fix it. In fact since I was in so deep doing anything would probably make things even worse. I remember it being a harsh reality check, almost like a wake-up call for my family and I. Sometimes I wish that could hate my older brother, but I never could, at least not to the degree that I wanted. No matter how I acted they still loved me, for which I am very grateful, probably more then they will ever know. I remember having nightmares about her and everything she did to my family and I. Sometimes I woke up in a cold sweat screaming and crying, begging her to leave me alone. It was so bad that most nights I did not sleep much, which caused my siblings to worry about my health and welfare. I remember thinking that even if I wanted to change the past, even if I was given a second chance I would not change anything because everything happens for a reason, even if we don't always understand the reason. Yesterday I was a traitor. 

In the morning when you wake up  
Open your eyes to new day  
Look around at the gifts you've got  
You've been so lucky along the way  
-Pokemon

Today I am sitting in the war room listening to Peter and our generals. Instead of paying attention to my brother, I think about how far we have come as a family. Now we have strong bonds of loyalty and friendship that have been strengthened by the many years of trials. I am glad that I have my family with me because without them I do not know what I would have done. They are the light in my darkness. It is the middle of the night I am walking down the familiar path to the stable, wanting to go for a ride through the Western Woods since I cannot sleep. As I go through the motions of getting ready for a ride, I let my mind wander. I spring lightly onto Philip's back, thinking once again about how far we have come as Kings and Queens. Tea Time finds me "hiding" in my study, when I actually need to be back in the throne room waiting for the arrival of Prince Cor and King Lune. I give up hiding and walk into the throne room only to have Susan ask if the decorations look all right. Nodding, I go to my throne and sit down, while thinking this might be a very long night. Being a King or Queen is no easy task; in fact it is probably one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. I think it was because you have to become someone else. You must learn how to speak, how to act, how to command an army, how to fight, how to forgive and how to love. Today I am King Edmund the Just 

We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe.  
It's written in the stars that shine above  
A world where you and I belong  
Where faith and love will keep us strong  
Exactly who we are is just enough  
There's a place for us there's a place for us.  
-Carrie Underwood

Tomorrow I never gave leaving Narnia a second thought until now. It would be our first time leaving, but it would not be the last. My Royal siblings and I barely remembered our home in England or our parents. I hoped that going back would not be too hard, but I am going to get a reality check, and fast. Sadly we no longer belong in our world. I mean once a king or queen of Narnia always a king or queen of Narnia . I do not want to go back, not yet. I know that we will be leaving soon, but I don't want things to come crashing down like they did last time. I hope that I can keep my family together with help from Peter. I know we don't fit in anymore but we will do the best we can with what we will be given. I knew long before we reached the end of this world that it would be my last time in this "world". I will miss Narnia, but I look forward to living my own life in London. It will be hard, and it will be sad, but in the end it will be worth it. I will take what I have learned and teach others so that they may become better people. My time is coming, now I will have a place to belong. No longer having to hide the real me, I can become who I was born to be. My only regret in life is my older sister Susan. Tomorrow I will be Edmund Pevenise

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Chronicles of Narnia, or the songs Remember When, You Can do it if You Really Try and There's a Place for Us. They belong to C.S. Lewis, Alan Jackson, Pokemon and Carrie Underwood.


End file.
